Black Velvet
by subseeker
Summary: A night out. Too much alcohol. And a Seth in love. This is a Rolleigns three-shot.
1. A night out

They were out. Ouuuut. Together. To have fun. At a bar. With loud and not very good music and lots of people. And girls. Too many of them. And most of those girls were now gathering around Roman in a knot of giggling, ass-wiggling chicken...gooses... Seth frowned as the sentence seemed not to make as much sense as it had seemed the moment he'd begun to think it. Silly poultry. Yeah, he settled for silly poultry. Roman was surrounded by a bunch of silly poultry. Some more silly poultry tried to get a piece of Dean and a few of those annoyingly giggly girls were sitting close to himself, beaming at him the whole time. The worst thing was, that no matter where he looked, it seemed that there always was at least one girl staring at him and it was creepy...

... no, scrap that, the worst thing was that Roman had practically vanished behind a very much impervious wall of tight-clad female backsides. For more than an hour now

And Dean had drifted away from him, too, carried away by those girls and _now_ Seth was sitting alone here with his drink and it was so goddamn boring... and he felt alone. Yeah, totally alone. The frown became a pout over that thought.

It was all Dean's fault. Let's go out, said Dean. It'll be fun, said Dean.

Oh, yeaaah, it was so much fun! He was barely able to handle the fun here. With something between a huff and a belch he lifted his drink once more, downing the rest in one hearty gulp, only to wave at the girl behind the bar to bring him some more.

For a moment there was a movement in the knot around Roman, parting a bit, allowing the briefest of glimpses at his big Samoan friend. But it was really only a brief glimpse. Gone again. Just like that. And the short moment of happiness was over much too fast.

He was pouting so very hard at that point that there was a chance that his face might stay like this. As if he cared. At least Dean would see then how much fun this night had been for him.

With a mournful moan Seth scooted around on his barstool, hanging his head and he stared down on his new drink while cursing Dean and missing Roman and, yes, he knew that it wasn't fair because if he was honest, it wasn't Dean's fault that he was sitting here, wallowing in self-pity. And if he put some more honesty on top, he had to admit that he should at least be as pissed with Roman as he was with Dean, because Roman... had left him sitting here all alone.

Alooone. He was feeling so alone...

Turning the glass back and forth in his hand, causing his drink to dance in it in tiny waves, he watched it while his mind began to wander, here and there with no actual direction at all, searching or fleeing maybe, he wasn't sure because every door it found and opened... led back to the same thing. Person. That red line, that central theme which was running through his life lately.

It was a nice central theme though. A purrrrfect one. But it had become rather a barrier than only a line and he had stopped counting how often he'd done the Reigns and almost broke his neck by climbing over it, landing on his butt instead, very often So to speak. A giggle passed his lips as he thought back to... Roman's top-rope stunt. Bad top rope, bad-bad top-rope. And poor Rommy... Another giggle but he simply couldn't help it. And then he remembered that poor Rommy was just having some chick-fun. The pout was back.

Now, where were we? Oh right, mind wandering, opening doors, red barriers and him doing the Reigns...

Roman...

He loved him. As in being in love with him. Head over heels. The whole bad movie, from being friends over becoming best friends to realizing he had a crush on him and eventually... being in love. He had tried to deny it, ignore it, fight it, even _hate_ it and there had been that one certain day when they had been playing basketball and somehow they had suddenly been lying on the ground after colliding with each other... Seth was sure he would never ever forget that very moment. Roman lying on him, the veil of black velvet pooling down and that cute little smile on his lips... those beautiful eyes sparkling in joy like precious gems... and then he asked him if he was okay and that low rumble, he had feelt it... felt something in his chest give way to... love. In it's purest form. Consuming, hot and too strong to push it back into the dark corner in which he had tried to lock it away. It flooded him, pumped through his veins...

He loved Roman, like nothing and no one else in his life.

He couldn't have him, he knew that, but that didn't stop him from getting his fill. They were close, had always been and so Roman didn't mind having him touch him, cling to him and all the things he did when I came to the big Samoan. He could even beam at him and... it was okay. Either his friend didn't notice anything or he didn't understand what the looks he gave him meant or he didn't mind. Although Seth guessed that Roman hadn't noticed anything. Or he only acted as if he was oblivious to his... affection.

Whatever. It worked this way, at least at the moment and although he couldn't have him, he got his fill whenever he wanted.

Okay, he actually wanted more than that, like kissing, touching... having sex. The mere idea how kissing this man would feel... and no, he didn't want to think about how the sex would be like... no doubt mind-blowing but...

He sighed. Too late. Heat. Between his legs. Great...

A sudden weight on his shoulder brought him back to earth, cooled him down a bit and he almost spilled his drink as he flinched hard.

His drunk mind needed a long second to process who was standing there, but an utterly relieved, happy and totally silly grin spread over his face as he sighed: „Rommy..."

A snort was the answer.

„Oh, wonderful, he's in Rommy-mode," Roman laughed softly, shaking his head. „How much did you have?"

Peering down on his half-way empty glass, he slurred: „Not enough." His smile dropped. „Felt alone."

Nothing more than a mumble, but Roman obviously had caught it, measured by his suddenly guilty expression and since Seth didn't like that expression, he pulled up a smile again, totally conspirationally motioning to Roman to come closer. Roman's lips twitched as he tried hard to hold back a grin, but he _did_ come closer. Seth leaned in... a bit too fast, bumping his nose into the mane of black hair with a very hard skull underneath. A _fuckouch _passed his lips, but as the big man wanted to pull back, most likely to have a look at the damaged nose, Seth grabbed a fistful of hair and stopped him.

„Shouldn't you be over there and have fun?" he whispered into his friend's ear, still very much conspirational.

Soft. Very much so. Softness between his fingers, against his face. Lavender. He _so_ loved lavender. He sniffed at him. For a moment his mind latched onto the black velvet that was Roman's hair. But the moment of joy wasn't granted to him for long. Just as he wanted to take another sniff Roman tugged the hand which was holding on to his hair out of it and drew back. Not what he wanted, nope, and with a happy sigh Seth let himself fall forward, landing against the broad chest and his face slotted neatly into the crook of the other man's neck. It fit there purrrrfectly. And then he took another sniff. He could get used to this, really.

A broad arm wrapped around him to keep him from falling to the ground, while a hand settled on the back of his head, cradling it gently. Those hands... big, strong, beautiful hands... always touching him so tenderly and how could he ever not love this man? Huh? Handsome, sexy Samoan devil... God, how he wished he could just put his hands under that teasingly tight shirt that stuck to Roman like a second skin and touch those _boobs_... His fingers itched, causing his hands to come up and...

Roman moved a bit closer, too close for Seth to bring his hands up to his friend's pecs and not close enough to call it cuddly. Cad.

„Dean was worried, said you don't look good," the other man said close to his ear, the low voice rumbling and tender. „What's wrong, Seth?"

Seth's homeless hands sank down, going into business for themselves as they settled on Roman's waist, fingers splaying and digging into the flesh under his touch. Roman didn't even flinch.

Precious, always worried Roman. Always wanting to make sure he's okay. Big, silent, menacing Superman... yet so gently, caring and loving. Always. _Always_... No, he could not _not_ love him. This man was the purrrrfect package: drop-dead gorgeous, amazing body, beautiful eyes and those _hair_... intelligent, funny, caring, warm-hearted... His happiness became sorrowful as his poor little heart began to jump and run in his chest, driven by this pristine and golden little thingy in his chest, this sad love he was harboring for Roman.

„Seth?"

If possible his friend's voice was even more tender...

„Nothing's wrong... 'm fine. Having totally much fun here," he assured. „Just the red barrier-thing, you know?" He took a breath full of Roman and exhaled a tiny, sorrowful sigh. „My ass hurts..."

„I don't know what you're talking about," Roman muttered confused, yet slightly amused. „But I do know that you've had enough. You're drunk as a newt. Party is over, we're going home."

„Nah, no... you should go back to your poultry..."

A soft patting on the back of his head.

„Poultry? Yeah, sure. You so need to get into bed and sleep, man," Roman laughed, again patting his head.

When there weren't any other complaints from Seth's side, Roman carefully pulled him from the barstool and helped him standing upright. Only a moment later Seth felt himself being pushed away a bit and he hated it, hated to leave his place on the crook of Roman's neck, hated not to lean against his chest anymore and he also hated to let go of the other man's waist.

Then his friend's hold on him shifted as an arm circled his waist to pull him tightly against the bigger frame. One of his own arms was wrapped around Roman's neck and a tug urged him to move forward. What he did could hardly be called walking, it was more a being dragged along because his feet refused to do their job properly. But he was close to Roman, so he was fine with anything.

Schweet.

There was a sudden stop on their way out as Dean stepped up to them, scrutinizing him with a raised eyebrow.

„Someone's gonna have a nasty hangover tomorrow," Dean huffed, shaking his head.

„Rommyyyy," Seth slurred happily, totally not interested in Dean's presence right now and he turned around just enough to stick his nose into Roman's hair again.

„Oh, great, he's in Rommy-mode again," Dean snorted from somewhere behind him.

„Always am..." he chirped into the black velvet and sniffed at his friend.

„He's _sniffing_ at you."

A statement and Dean sounded as if he couldn't believe it.

There was a movement against him as Roman shrugged his shoulders slightly as he replied mildly amused: „Yeah, I know, he keeps doing that. Guess it's time to take him home."

„And I guess you're right," Dean hummed.

There was a friendly pat on his shoulder, causing him to wiggle it to get rid of the unwanted contact. Not that he didn't like Dean, no, but he didn't want him to touch him right now. What he wanted was Roman's gentle touch on his side as he brushed his hand back and forth a bit, soothing him.

„Let's go home, Sethie," his friend said so tenderly that his heart missed a beat and as he looked up, those beautiful eyes looked at him with a fondness that stole his breath.

Too enthralled by the sight a tiny nod was all he could reply and with a nod of his own Roman urged him to move again, gently pulling him with him. Shaky on his feet, more stumbling than anything else and holding on to the big man who was holding him up, they left the bar...


	2. Can I have you?

I actually wanted to make it a two-chapter story, but I felt like posting a short chapter tonight and I plan on posting a third and last chapter within the next two days.

I hope you don't mind ;)

* * *

Something about his world was... odd... he thinks. Strangely horizontal, yet not. He felt like he was moving, but fact was... he wasn't walking. And somehow it was like being on a boat and...

Aw, no, not good, he thought, as a sickness coiled up in his stomach and although he wanted to stop this boat-like movement, or rather movement at all, it just wouldn't work. He groaned. A belch followed. And then a pitiful moan. The boat-like movement subsided a little.

Slowly he became aware of a hardness that was pressed against his side … no, not really hard, not only. Soft, too. A pressure against his back and under his knees, and a tickling against his face.

Lavender…

With a hum he turned his face towards the scent, felt the tickling become a bit more and it caused a silly grin on his face.

"Roooommy…" he slurred happily as he turned his head a bit more until his nose connected with soft skin and one day old beard-stubble, sniffing unashamedly.

And again. And agaaaaaain, a deep-deep breath, so deep that his nose attached itself with the skin for a second. His grin became a tad more silly and incredibly wide, threatening to split his face in half.

"That your way to tell me that I need a shower?" Roman snorted.

Finally opening his eyes, he gazed up through strands of black velvet, mumbling: "Naaaw, yasmelllgoood."

Totally fascinated he watched as an oh so soft smile spread over lush lips. Beautiful…

"Since you're awake, you could walk the last few meters on your own, you know?"

He didn't only hear the low rumble, he _felt_ it, vibrating all throughout him and because he wanted to feel more of it, he pressed closer.

Sniff. Griiiin.

"Can't."

No way he would ever get out of these arms voluntary. Letting his head roll on the broad shoulder, he buried his face in the crook of the big man's neck, relishing the feeling of being close to him. It was so good, with no Dean around and no fucking silly poultry. The happiness wasn't granted to him for long though. Roman stopped walking.

"Well, then we have a problem. I can't open the door as long as I got my arms full of your drunk ass. Come on, I'm pretty sure you can stand on your own."

There was a slight tilt in the position he was in, bringing his feet closer to the ground and with a whined _Rommy_ he brought a hand up to his friend's chest, fingers twisting in his tee to pull himself closer. He heard a sigh and didn't feel the least bit guilty for being the cause of it, as long as it meant he stayed right were he was. He was being lifted back up.

"Okay, okay," Roman huffed but it wasn't really annoyed, more a: okay, I can't refuse you anything anyway. "The key is in my hip pocket."

For about half a minute the statement hung in the air between them, while Seth's alcohol-dazed and muddled mind took it, turned it back and forth without knowing what to do with it and let it drop again in favor of focusing back on soft skin an lavender and warmth and…

"Seth…" the other man muttered, pinching him in the side to cause a reaction and the answer was a flinch and another pitiful moan. "Either you move and get that key out of my pocket or I gotta let you drop."

Get the key out of Roman's pocket… Oh. His hand moved practically immediately as his brain understood that it meant he could get his hand on that tempting backside. Slipping his hand between them, he let it slide over tee-covered but very much tangibel abs, to the other man's waist and… to his ass. Nice and round and… his fingers splayed as he very busily felt around.

"Hip pocket, Seth."

Killjoy… He had felt the key already but had hoped for some more groping before he had to leave that nice place again. Digging into the pocket, he retrieved the little thingy and sneaked his hand back up, peering at it as he tried to identify which one of those three keys the one for the front door was and when he found the right one, he leaned over to the door to open it. And he loved the way Roman's hold tightened on him.

After some fumbling the door jumped open. The funny thing was that - but honestly it wasn't really funny at all, more very-very sad - it felt like he had started a countdown the very moment he'd put the key into the lock. It meant that within a much too short time Roman would leave to go home. Shortly after he was placed on his bed and those arms let go of him, the cozy broad chest wasn't pressed against him any longer and the warmth was gone, too.

Too bad.

Soon he would be alone again, so alone, and his mind already showed him unwanted filmlets about Roman going back to the bar to pick one of those cheap gooses up. Gosh, how he hated them.

Faintly he registered Roman telling him to get rid of his clothes and into bed and clumsily he began tug his own shirt over the head, muttering curses at the stubborn fabric as it refused to get over his head. A tugging at his shoes told him that his friend was busy with getting them off and while his feet were free soon, he ended up hopelessly entangled in his shirt.

Through the tee which was actually wrapped around his arms _and_ his head he heard a stifled laughter, a good reason to pout since it was a joke at his costs, but all he could think of was that he wished he could see him right now, see him laugh.

The thought got lost as warm, helping hands settled on his sides, sliding up over his shoulders and under his shirt and a shiver ran through him at the gentle touch. He knew that touch, his _body_ knew it, that caring, comforting, so often soothing and almost loving touch. It was a perfect touch. One that was only granted to him. Roman never touched Dean, or anyone else like this. That touch alone made his heart run, flooded his chest with warmth and his heart with love and need.

The hands slid further, gently freeing him from his self-made prison until it slipped over his head. His breath caught as he found Roman kneeling between his legs, as he came nose to nose with him.

Beautiful eyes… blue… grey… handsome features and perfect lips, lush and inviting… a smile that could make the world melt and black velvet framing that perfect face, pooling down like a veil that longed to be touched. A sight he would never get enough of. A sight that gave him life…

He reached out like being caught in a trance, allowing his fingers to smooth down the hair he loved to touch, digging into it, letting strand slide through his fingers. A sigh passed his lips, a happy one, tiny and contented.

"Wow," he breathed, enthralled by the sight. "You really have porn-hair, Rommy…"

Touching those hair, reveling in the sight of that perfect face had been a magic moment and Seth realized just now that he had shattered it with his choice of words as the laughter Roman had tried to hold back the whole time broke out, leaving him laughing hard for what felt like a full minute.

"What?" he muttered, plucking at a dark strand. "Ever looked in a mirror? Your hair is porn. Legit."

"Man, you're so wasted…" Roman snorted as he hung his head, shaking it and as he gazed back up again there was utter amusement glinting in his eyes. "No Seth, I _never_ use mirrors. Don't need to, natural beauty, you know?"

Seth looked at him with a grin, thinking that he was totally agreeing with the other man about the natural beauty-thing, but his musing was interrupted as the amusement faded completely off Roman's face, giving way to a softness that was breathtaking. A big hand came up to his own hair, smoothing over it gently.

"Yours also isn't bad, you know?" Roman said very quietly, tilting his head a bit to the side while those grey orbs roamed his face. "I like it. And I… I love to touch it…"

The hand was sliding to the back of his head, tenderly cradling it and Seth's heart stumbled hard in his chest, missed beats as it sped up even more. His breathing became shallow and fast and he couldn't help it because they were so close now, so very close and Roman was touching him, looking at him with a glow in his eyes that wasn't only this amazing softness but… something. Deeper, heavier. Something vivid. And Seth wanted that something, needed it because it was there for _him_… and he had to get it before anyone else could take it away, ever…

God, how he loved this man…

One of his hands found its way to Roman's face, fingertips gently travelling over a cheek and down to those lips he wanted to kiss since what felt like forever, trailing over the lush bottom lip.

In fascination he watched as those lips parted a little at his touch and as he spoke, his voice was a whisper, the words a mere breath…

"Can I have you?"


	3. Poultry?

Okay, guys, so this is the last chapter to this story.

I hope you'll like it :)

* * *

_Can I have you?_

Quietness fell and those words, afloat in the small space between them, hushed the world around them until there was nothing left than... them. Wide chocolate seas, full of flaring hope, delved into precious grey ones, gazing at him with that vivid, deep and heavy something that seemed to become stronger with every passing heartbeat. Seth's heart was running for its dear life as Roman breathed a kiss to his fingertips and Seth could feel a warm tingling where his friend's lips had touched them... His hand found its way back into the black velvet.

His name was whispered longingly... a mere breath... as Roman inched closer so very hesitantly, allowing his hand to move down a bit... gentle fingers curled around Seth's neck... to pull him in... while a strong arm wrapped around his waist and then suddenly he was pressed against Roman's broad frame... Silver orbs, drawing him in... Warm breath, fanning over his face... the faint scent of whiskey lying in it, mingling into the ever present, so well-known and beloved lavender and something... something that was uniquely Roman...

_... intoxicating..._

And then lips so soft, so very soft touched his in a small and gentle kiss that lasted only for a brief moment, before Roman parted his lips and ran his tongue over Seth's bottom lip, asking for permission and with a tiny sob Seth granted it, meeting Roman half-way. For the briefest of moments the time stopped... before it exploded in a world of all kinds of good, of sparkling bliss and sheer joy.

It was a sweet kiss, slow and shy but worshipping, bestowing Seth a tingle in his chest, causing goosebumps to flare all over his body. It made him forget how to breathe, but it was okay, because Roman breathed for him. As innocent as this kiss was, it unleashed a need for more and his free hand travelled to the broad back, tugging at his friend's shirt.

More, he wanted to feel _more_.

He felt Roman move, felt his hands vanish and the kiss break as his friend leaned back. The black velvet slipped from Seth's fingers and he hated it, but only a blink later the shirt was gone, revealing that tempting, tan skin and that wonderful piece of art.

Enthralled Seth reached out, touching the heavily inked arm carefully, as if the perfect lines might fade at the mere contact. His fingertips trailed along the black lines, tracing the patterns on their way up to the other man's shoulder and there was a low hum that he could feel more than he could hear it, causing him to gaze up. Roman's eyes were closed, the lush lips slightly parted... the handsome features smooth, savoring.

Beautiful...

_Mine._

His hands dove back into the dark mane, pulling Roman closer for another kiss, but the very second their lips touched again... he was lost, surrendering to the man he loved and had been addicted to from the first moment.

The next thing he knew was a hard tug as he was being pulled lfush against Roman and lips latching on to his, stealing his breath away as his friend ravished his mouht. He couldn't breathe and he didn't care, because Roman breathed for him. Seth arms came up to circle the other man's neck to hold him close and to anchor himself, while locking his legs around a thick waist and then he was lifted up and onto the bed… feeling somehow small as Roman hovered over him. But it felt good…

Hands roamed over soft, heated skin, caressing, mapping, exploring. Fingernails left a delicious burning in their wake. Skin against skin. Tongues battled for dominance, while tiny moans and groans got lost between tightly sealed lips. Fingers fisting into hair, tugging, holding heads in place…

Through the haze that was spreading in Seth's mind, he felt his dick grow hard, felt jolts of electricity spread throughout him and he wanted _more_. Keeping his legs locked around Roman's waist, he bucked hard against him, finding a matching hardness pressing against his hip.

There was a sharp gasp, a hiss, causing him to arch his back for more contact, to buck his hips again.

_More…_

And then, suddenly…. Roman broke the kiss and a gentle, though firm hold on his wrists stopped him, holding his arms pinned to the mattress. For a long second, the body above him froze. A disappointed little sound escaped his throat as he arched his back, pressing against the broad frame above him, because he wanted more, _more_… The answer was a affectionate kiss to his forehead.

There was a strained expression on Roman's face and those grey orbs were closed as he tried to calm his breathing. The lips were tightened to a thin line, the jaw muscles jumped. Roman seemed to fight with himself… and Seth hoped he would lose that fight.

But he didn't.

"Rommyyyy..." Seth whined unhappy.

Roman let go of his wrists then, wrapping his arms around him and Seth felt himself being pulled along as Roman turned over onto his back. Instinctively his head found a perfect place on Roman's chest, while pressing his whole body along his friend's, one arm thrown over the other man's belly for extra contact.

There was a low, maybe even a bit wistful but definitely amused chuckle as he hooked a leg between Roman's, rutting a little against his friend's hip. He couldn't help it.

"Naughty boy," Roman laughed softly, before dropping a kiss to the top of Seth's head. "But not like this, Seth," he murmured against the two-toned locks. "You're drunk. I don't want it to happen this way, okay?"

With a pout on his lips Seth leaned back a bit, once again whining: "But Rommyyyyy…!"

He was silenced by a quick kiss.

"Sssh." Kiss. "I'm gonna make you scream my name, babe." Nip. Kiss. "But not tonight." Kiss…

And then he watched those grey eyes darken, a raw _something_ lying in their depths. A shudder ran through him as images of what those words meant emerged from the darkest corners of his mind, causing heat to pool between his legs again and he felt a furious blush spreading over his cheeks.

As quick as the grey orbs had darkened, that raw something was gone again, leaving only warm affection behind. Roman lifted a hand to Seth's face, gently brushing his thumb over a red-tinged cheek.

"You're cute," the big man whispered, smiling.

"Am not cute," Seth mumbled as he settled down again, pressing his face against the broad chest to hide the blush away.

"Oh yes, you are," Roman replied quietly. "Sleep now, okay?"

An arm wrapped around Seth again, keeping him close and safe and fingers brushed over his bare side in a loving caress. This had to be a dream. It had to... One of those dreams he had been dreaming so often, too often. Those dreams which had left him dying a little more every time he woke up, realizing that Roman still wasn't his… Sadness washed over him. Tomorrow… tomorrow he would wake up alone again. But for now the world was perfect and he held on to this moment, on to Roman, because he was here now. But still…

"Rommy?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you… always gone?"

The words left his lips as only a whisper, but he couldn't stop the sadness from lacing into it. The caress stopped.

"What?"

Seth was already drifting off towards an alcohol induced nothing as exhaustion caught up with him in big strides.

"Don't… don't leave me…"

Faintly he felt the arm around him pulling him even closer, felt the blanket being pulled up to his chin… felt fingers slide into his hair to cradle his head...

"I'm not gonna leave you, Seth…"

He wanted to believe it. Cocooned in warmth and softness, in Roman's scent and his arms, he surrendered.

"Rommy?"

"Mmh?"

"I love you..." he mumbled, nuzzling his face against the warm skin.

The last thing he knew before blackness engulfed him was a whisper…

_And I love you…_

x

Thick, heavy and peaceful blackness of sleep, perfectley calm and filled with the purest of contentment. He drifted in it, afloat in the sweetest of dreams and his mind basked in a world of golden warmth, calming lavender and softness, cocooning him. There was the memory of loving words, engulfed in a wonderful rumbling voice, vibrating through him. The feeling of addictive lips, gentle hands and strong arms, sheltering him.

_Can I have you?_

Roman... _Roman_... God, how he loved him. This wonderful, tanned and so smooth skin felt so amazing against his own and under his fingertips, so forbidden soft. Those muscles... moving under his touch as he allowed his hands to wander that tempting body.

_I love you..._ he whispered, those three words holding his heart as they passed his lips...

_And I love you... _Roman's voice rolled through him like a wave, sweet, so sweet...

Perfection. The perfect perfection.

And he kept floating, carried by that dream, and he held on to it, held it close to his heart as he felt himself drift away from sleeps gentle hands towards the brightness of being awake.

And that sweetest of dreams, that perfect perfection... it was gone...

Just like that.

With a wistful little moan, Seth turned onto his other side and pulled the blanket over his head, pressing his face into the pillow. His head pounded like a bass drum. No, scrap that, it felt like a whole bloody marching band was stomping through it, causing a headache that felt as if his head would burst any fucking second. And, Gooood... he felt sick to his stomach. Another moan, morphing to a pained groan as his stomach suddenly cramped, causing him to wince hard and the movement sent a massive jolt of hammering pain right through his head.

Breathe in, breathe out.

He really tried it, to breathe the pain and the sickness down to a bearable level. After long seconds pain and sickness actually subsided. It was then that he recognized the scent of which the pillow smelled.

Roman.

A sad, sad sigh got lost in the pillow. That scent alone gave Seth life and he was so wrapped up in feeling bad, yet not, in inhaling _Roman_, that it only slowly dawned on him that Roman's scent on the pillow meant that his friend had been here.

And by the dimmed sounds which now came from outside his bedroom, he was still here.

It wasn't the first time Roman had stayed overnight… but the first time he had been sleeping in Seth's bed. Frowning he peeked out from under the blanker, finding the black shirt his friend had been wearing the night before, now lying crumpled in the corner of the room. He remembered that shirt very well. Or rather that shirt on Roman.

Too. Goddamn. Sexy.

This man needed a gun licence for his looks.

His poor little lovesick heart jumped in joy… and then it tripped as he tried to recall their night out. Dean said it would be fun, only… somehow he couldn't remember having had any kind of fun. All he remembered was the bitter feeling of being alone and… poultry. He frowned. Poultry? What the hell…?

Whatever.

And then… if Roman had been sleeping in bed with him… He blinked twice. Closed his eyes. And with a groan he hid back under the blanket as a queaziness flooded him the very moment he remembered his dream.

What if he had been talking in his sleep? What if Roman had heard him?

"Shit…" he breathed. "Fuuuuck…"

But Roman was still here. That was a good sign, wasn't it?

For a few long minutes he kept hiding under the blanket and in Roman's scent, wallowing in self-pity and his little world of pounding headache, bad sickness and a taste of three weeks old sport-socks on his tongue, vowing to whatever higher entity there was above, that he would never ever drink again. But eventually he had to creep out of his hole.

After waking up as the poor creature he was and during brushing his teeth – and how could brushing teeth actually cause his whole body to hurt, because fuck, it did – the sickness had been bad and the shower he took caused the marching band in his head to go rampage, but now, as he sneaked down to the kitchen where Roman was still doing… whatever… the sickness and the headache shot up to a level of _someone please kill me_. Squinting against the mean world around him, he wondered how light could be so _loud_. It was. Screaming loud. Behind his eyes and in his head in particular. An in addition his heart pounded at least as hard as his head.

Feeling even more poor, he pulled the towel that was still hanging over his head down over his forehead.

Stopping one step away from the door to the kitchen, he took a deep breath, regretted the deep breath for a second as the pain in his head flared like red-hot fire, gathered some courage and peeked around the frame and into the kitchen.

Caramel toned skin, shimmering softly in the daylight. Muscles moving temptingly under it, under the rich black piece of art. Black velvet pooling over broad shoulders. Gentle features on the handsome face. And the only piece of clothes covering this… this… yummy… body was boxers. _Skin-tight_.

Gun license?

He stared, he knew that, and maybe he stared even hard enough to leave holes in the man he _so_ wanted, but he could not _not_ stare. His blood rushed south and he actually didn't mind, because the pounding in his head lessened immediately. Absentmindedly he adjusted his thankfully baggy sweatpants to hide any signs of his deep interest.

And then no blood went anywhere as his heart stopped as Roman turned around, seeing him. And maybe, just maybe Seth's poor hear would never start beating again, because the smile Roman was giving him left him dying here, a sweet-sweet death…

"You can come in, the kitchen is safe," Roman said quietly, taking a totally conspiratorial look around. A smirk flashed into the smile as he added: "No poultry here."

Blinking at Roman out from under the towel he felt caught out and confused. Like, www_poultry?-what-the-fuck_com and the fact that the other man was forbiddenly amused about him standing there like a total idiot didn't help a bit.

Eventually his feet moved, before his head realized that he was moving at all and they brought him closer to Roman. They always did. Traitorous feet. There was no sign though that his friend had heard something that wasn't supposed to reach his ears. And then Roman did it, meeting him half-way. Standing a hands-breath away from him.

_Lavender. _And Seth wanted to cry a little…

Lifting the towel a bit, his friend roamed his face, saying hushed: "You're pale. The head?"

Precious, worried Roman.

"Yeah and I feel like throwing up," Seth mumbled and wanted to lean into those arms. "And I got a heartburn."

Warmth. He could feel the warmth radiating of his friend, drawing him in. As they stood there he wished he could just lean in and hide in Roman's embrace, wished his friend would chase sickness and pain away with his magic touch and the other man probably wouldn't even blink an eye if he would just latch on to him now, but it wasn't the same. He wanted the touch he'd felt in his dream. And maybe some of those tasty kisses. And if he felt better - some day – he would really like much more of the whole tasty Roman.

He swallowed a sad sigh down, but obviously he looked miserable enough to make Roman… hug him. A careful hug. A gentle one. One big arm wrapped around his back, while a tender hand found its way to the back of his towel cocooned head to cradle it against a broad shoulder. Seth's face slotted into the crook of the other man's neck. His own arms dropped to Roman's waist, circling it in a loose hold.

And the way they stood there, wrapped around each other, they fit so achingly perfect…

His heart calmed down and yes, Roman's magic touch hushed the marching band in his head and shooed the sickness away. The big man's mere presence worked better than any medicine ever could.

Much too soon Roman pulled back, again scrutinizing Seth's face, who did his best to give him a convinving smile while his hands dropped to his side, already missing the nice soft place they had been resting on. The embrace though, or rather its end, had made him aware that his dream had only been a dream that left him dying once more. One of so many deaths today, huh?

"What about the poultry-thing?" Seth muttered then and pulled the towel a tad more down again.

"That's how you called the girls at that bar last night. Poultry," Roman explained amused. "Someone's been in Rommy-mode."

Dipping his head forward, Seth desperately tried to hide a blush that spread over his cheeks. Shieeeet….

"That bad?" he mumbled embarrassed.

Soft laughter. Roman took hold of the ends of the towel, gently tugging him closer again.

"You groped my ass," the other man added even more amused if possible.

The blush exploded to a full blown fiery red and Seth was sure that even his hair was glowing bright red right now. At least he felt like that. And his heart started to run again... He had been groping Roman in his drunken stupor. He had been… he…

_Holy… fucking SHIT…_

"You don't remember last night, do you?"

The low rumbling in which those words were packed vibrated through him, causing a certain panic to coil up in his guts. He'd done something. Something really stupid. And he couldn't remember anything!

_FUCK!_

He wanted to flee, but his feet refused to obey, keeping him glued to the spot and he wanted to apologize for whatever he had done, but no words passed his lips. Maybe he had been talking in his sleep and now Roman wanted answers. Answers he couldn't give. Didn't want to. It would destroy everything…

If this dream last night had just been a dream, why couldn't this now just be a nightmare? Screwing his eyes shut, he willed himself to wake up, but nothing happened.

"Can I have you?" Roman whispered, causing Seth's eyes to snap open involuntary.

Wide chocolate seas met precious, soft silver.

The towel was smoothed back hesitantly, falling to the floor with a quiet flap, while fingers slid through his hair tenderly, caressing, brushing down then to cup his jaw and he could only stare in utter… disbelief.

_This_… this had to be a dream… again…

I took him a heartbeat to understand what was just happening as he felt lush, soft and so sweet lips touch his. His lips remembered that touch, opened up for more. He didn't fight for dominance, he just followed, let himself drop into that kiss, let himself being led. Those hands left his face then, dropping to his hips, smoothing over to his backside to give it a possessive squeeze, before he was being lifted up and onto the counter. With a tug Seth was pulled close, his feet hooking behind Roman's thighs on their own accord.

It wasn't a mindblowing kiss and it didn't need to be. It was hesitant, slow, asking, begging and worshipping. It unleashed a wave of all kinds of good. It was loving and as sweet as Roman's lips and as simple as innocent. It chased all his panic, his fear and doubts away, calmed his poor heart and soothed his mind.

It maybe wasn't mindblowing, but it for sure was breathtaking.

Moaning into the kiss, Seth brought his hands up to the black mane, digging into it to feel the perfection between his fingers.

A memory hit him from out of nowhere. Porn hair. And the moan became a chuckle, causing Roman to break the kiss.

"What?" the other man breathed.

"Porn hair," Seth smiled against those lush lips. "You have porn hair, Rommy."

Roman snorted, grabbing Seth's hips tighter to pull him impossibly close. And gosh, it felt so fucking good to be pressed up against that hard frame… Bringing his legs up, Seth wrapped them around his friend's waist for extra closeness. And then Roman leaned in, licking teasingly along the shell of his ear… sending a shudder through his body.

"A few hours, Seth," Roman hissed into his ear. "I give you a few hours and then I want you naked on your bed. I've got a promise to keep…"

_I'm gonna make you scream my name, babe._

Heat pooled between his legs as those words echoed in Seth's mind, sending jolts along his spine and with a groan he closed his eyes.

But it was an infinitely affectionate little kiss which was breathed to his forehead, that send something much stronge throughout his body. That sunny, golden and warm, that pristine thingy that had lived hidden in his heart for so long. And now… it was free.

Love. Unrestrained, vivid. Alive.

He felt Roman rest his forehead against his own, felt those strong hands caress his neck, his face… heard him whisper…

_I love you._

This now, Seth realized through the veil pf purest bliss, it was the perfect moment with the perfect man, the perfect love humming between them as they started a perfect life.

Together…

* * *

**A/N**

Liked it? Tell me :)

Six and more reviews and there will be another Rolleigns story. Deal?


End file.
